When We're Human And We're Gonna Be
by Nukas
Summary: Tid-bits of the shit you go through when you're human. Cartoon versions only because I'm lazy and the only warning is slight language. I mean, nothing crazy. Just everyday crap. (was on "it'sjustmedicine" account, but I moved it over to this one so I don't have to switch back and forth to moderate both accounts)


**Title: When We're Human, And We're Gonna Be**

**Summary: Tid-bits of the shit you go through when you're human. Cartoon versions only because I'm lazy and the only warning is slight language. I mean, nothing crazy. Just everyday crap.**

**Version/s: 2k3/2k7, 2k12, 2k18**

**Author: Nukas (was "it'sjustmedicine", but I moved the story over to this account)**

**Word Count: 1,738**

**Pages on Google Docs: 5**

**Technicalities Gutter: I do not own the TMNT franchise in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

2k3

"No, no, _no_! C'mon!" Mike groaned and sat up on the bottom bunk. He hit his head and hissed loudly, groaning even more as he twisted himself so he could stand up, even with the head pain.

"There a problem, Houston?"

"Not funny, Leo." Mike retorted angrily, then sighed sadly. "Sorry, Leo." Leo rose an eyebrow.

"Why the frustration, otouto?" He walked over to his brother and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just this stupid button. I mean...you've been telling me I've been going soft but I didn't really think...I didn't gain this much weight, Leo." He whined, looking down at his jeans. They used to be his roomiest pair, and now they won't even button laying down. Leo chuckled softly, then promptly shut up when his brother shot him a withering glare.

"Right...Mike, you eat a _lot _of junk and slack off at training. What did you think would happen?" Mike frowned, looked away, then wiped his eyes suspiciously.

"Mike? Are you-"

"I don't wanna just be the dud brother. I...I was always the one who messed up and made trouble, then when we got to middle school I became the stupid one, now I'm the fat one too?" Leo frowned now, pulling back some of the curly strings of blonde hair from Mikey's face to see the tears stream down.

"You're not stupid, Mike. You get As in Art and you take A.P. Chemistry and you're passing that fine. You don't always mess up and cause trouble; you're a sweet kid and you have a knack for just _finding _problems. And just because you gained some inches around your waist, doesn't mean you're fat. Even if you _were_ big, you'd still be everything you are now on the inside. You wouldn't be a whole 'nother person just because of your weight. Buddy, we all bounced around on our weight. That's how human bodies work, unfortunately. Raph gets bigger sometimes and slims right back down, and Don's the opposite. I tend to put some on here and there too, believe it or not. I blame it on the sweet tooth." He winked and joked lightly, which was rare for Leo, then wrapped his baby brother in a warm and loving hug.

"You'd still love me even if I got fat? Really? I'd thought you'd be embarrassed or something." Mike looked away as they pulled out of the hug. Leo shook his head and smiled softly.

"Well, I'm not saying pig out on the pantry, but even if you were 1,000 pounds, we'd all still love you, and you'd still be our brother." Mike chuckled a bit.

"I love you guys too. So, um, about the pants…"

"Don't worry, I have a backup for when this happens. You can borrow it."

"Thanks, oniisan, and, uh, how about a training lesson or two this week?"

Leo laughed, "How about multiple _every _week?" His answer was a well-meaning groan.

* * *

2k12

Donnie threw his head back, laughing his ass off.

"I'm not joking! I'm being for-real; she was half-hysterical the whole date!"

"Leo, the _only_ way a girl laughs around _you_, is if she's laughing _at_ you!" Raph snorted, laughing as well. Mikey was running out of air in his lungs as he was thrown into hysteria himself. He had to lean against Raph for stability.

"No, this girl just happened to have a _sense of proper humor_!"

"Right," Mikey snickered, "a proper sense of humor…" he laughed quietly, trying to calm down.

They started right back up again.

Donnie wiped a tear from his eye and cleared his throat so he could speak, "My _god _Leo," his voice was hoarse from all the laughing, "can you _not_ talk to a girl? Even _I'm _smoother than that."

Leo rolled his eyes and stood from his seat in the diner. It was late and no one was in there but them, the staff, and some old trucker in the back corner booth. He straightened his blue button-up politely, then chuckled some more, then crossed his arms in an attempt to look even _slightly_ serious.

"Anyone need to use the restroom? If so, now's the time."

"No, mother." Donnie smirked jokingly, adjusting his glasses. Leo leaned down and smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Me, me!" Mikey laughed, standing up from his seat next to Donnie and rushing to the bathroom.

"Okay?" Raph chuckled. Leo laughed a little too, shook his head, and strode off to follow his little brother.

"So, the baker-boy and the smooth criminal of the family are gone; what's up?" Raph quirked an eyebrow as if he didn't know what Donnie was talking about. Donnie scoffed.

"Don't play dumb, meathead. I know when you're not really laughing. We all do. That's why Mikey was trying to cheer you up and Leo started telling stories. What's wrong?"

Raph sighed, taking in another sip from his straw and the flavors of Dr. Pepper.

"This isn't right. I know you're tellin' me to move on; I can't. No one told me _anything_. How bad am I?''

"You're not _bad_, Raph. Mikey just...panicked. He got paranoid; probably because, out of all of us, you're the one he can't stand scaring away. _That's_ why you're the last to know. As for me and Leo? We had no clue Mikey hadn't told you. If we had known, we'd have said something at least."

"Honest?"

"A hundred percent." Raph bit his lip, then nodded firmly. Donnie smiled at him and Raph smiled back.

"You two good to go?" Leo asked, walking over. Mike trailed him, looking at his slender fingers for some reason.

"Yeah, you pay the bill?"

"Yup, we're clear with the front. Let's go."

When they got outside, the air was fresh and crisp. It was about 10 p.m., so the looks of things were as you'd expect. It was quiet and peaceful in that moment in Manhattan, despite all the crime probably happening around the corner. They began to walk to their shared car in silence, until Raph broke it.

"Hey, uh, Mikey; we cool? I'm sorry for throwin' a hissy fit earlier." He bumped his shoulder against his little brother's, making Mikey grin happily from ear-to-ear.

"Totally! I'm just happy to hear that you're not...y'know...transphobic or anything like that. I thought that if you saw me wearing make-up you'd laugh at me or-but I'm not even really a _transgender_ so, I mean- Raph, I-"

"Look, I;m not for big words and terms and whatnot, but if you're happier as a girl-"

"I'm not really _wanting _to be a girl though, I...I'm confused." Mike deflated, looked down and stopping next to the car. He hugged himself and Donnie's facial expression showed solemn empathy.

"Hey, Leo, how about we get in the car so these two can have a sec?"

"Sounds good to me." Leo smiled encouragingly at them, then got in the driver's seat. Donnie took the passenger's seat.

Now it was just the two of them and the only sound was their quiet breathing. Mikey looked at his big brother's face, noticing the way Raph's eyebrows furrowed when he was thinking about something serious or how Raph bit his lip when he was feeling awkward or nervous in a conversation.

"I don't really know, Raphie," Mikey started, "like, on what I want to 'be'. I just know I feel comfortable in some girly things like make-up, but then there's some things like dresses that feel weird and out of place. I don't really know what I am or what I wanna be, but I'm just doing what feels natural and going with the flow, y'know?" Raph nodded, then patted Mike's shoulder.

"And no matter what your choice or decision is, me and the guys are standing by it."

"You're not gonna make fun of me or anything? Or think it's stupid?" Raph sighed heavily.

"Mikey, we're not kids anymore. I'm gonna make fun of you for what you're personally feeling. I do have one question though."

"Yeah?" Mikey asked, opening the back door.

"Who taught you to do make-up so well?"

"YouTube, April, some friends, and more YouTube." He laughed.

* * *

2k18

"HOW IS THIS EVEN- y'know what? I'm done. Done. D-O-N-E PERIOD. DONE~" Donatello sang to himself. He threw his Ded-Sec t-shirt on the bed in frustration, then slouched angrily in his wheelchair.

"Oh boy, uh, hey, Donny-boy!" Leo cringed as he tried to cheer his older brother up. He strode into the room, Raph the 6'5 teddy bear following behind.

"Leave me alone, my disappointment is immeasurable and my day is ruined." He groaned, swerving his chair around and banging his head on his desk and leaving it there.

"C'mon, Donny, don't be like this." Raph smiled, happily taking the shirt off the bed and turning to his brother. "Look, we can hel-"

"I don't WANT help, I WANT the ability to_ do it myself_ back!" Donny yelled into the pile of work. He had a meeting with his tech club today about what they should do in retaliation to the Purple Dragons, their rival tech trio, to make them pay for stealing their Dragon Tooth _and _get it back. Something Donny adored and wanted to use with all his heart, but what good was he if he couldn't walk nor coordinate his right arm, let alone lead a tech raid.

"Donny, you're not incapable or anything! You just can't put on a shirt! That's all! Just one stupid shirt and now you wanna give up? Sooo not like you, big brother." Leo pouted, turning Donny's wheelchair to face him. Donny's expression softened when he saw his two brothers look at him with such love and hope. He looked down at his knees then sighed in fake exasperation.

"Well, if you two are so eager...could you get that ridiculous shirt on me?" He asked softly. Raph and Leo beamed and helped the shirt over their brother's head. One day the MS would take away their brother's independence, but as long as they're around, Donny will always have his spark.


End file.
